FNAF comes to life
by THEAWESOMEOME
Summary: When the FNAF animatronics come out of my android tablet I have to look after them until I can find a way to get them back, and also hide them *chapter 4 uploaded*
1. Chapter 1: portal

**Authors note: **This story largely does not take place in the fnaf universe like most fnaf fanfics but it's about the game, you'll get it once you've read it!

* * *

><p>One day, I was playing the android version of five nights at freddys, I was trying to beat night 6. I had done it before, but only because of a glitch where everything stopped expect for the time and the power, I could not use the camera, lights or doors. Well I was trying to do it legit (and failing) and after being killed by Chica for the 900th time, my mum called me saying that lunch was ready, After this I threw the tablet on the bed and ran downstairs, leaving the device on!<p>

(meanwhile, inside the game)

"yes, got him again!" Chica shouted, "I'm on a roll" "yeah, yeah," Bonnie was secretely quite jealous that chica was getting all the kills, despite the 2 of them being closer to each other then any of the other anamatronics are to any of them. "Arrgh, I be glad that yer've been doing well at this game, but could yer give the rest of us a chance, too." The rest of the gang laughed mildly at the fox's pirate accent. Foxy was the youngest of the crew, and was often made fun of by the other bots due to his accent and hiding in the cove. "you know I was programmed with this voice, you don't have to make fun of me" "yeah, but it's funny," chica laughed "Hey, you guys have to see this!" Freddy fazbears shouting could be heard emminating from the kitchen (the animatronics have an ability to sense where a sound is coming from.)They all rushed to the kitchen with foxy-the fastest- getting there first. The kitchen was a small room with a tiled floor and pots and pans hanging from the ceiling there were two rows of kitchen tops with cupboards an american style fridge and freezer. In the middle of the room was a small portal- or at least something which looked like one- floating in mid-air "what is it?" chica questioned "It's a portal, dummie" freddy replied, "don't speak to her like that!" Bonnie barked. Then they felt the portal suck them in, they tried to grab on to the tabletops to avoid being sucked in, but it was too strong.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note:yeah it was short but I did it in one sitting, the next chapter will be longer, I promise . I'll take more time on that one so keep that in mind, if you decide to review (i.e focus more on the idea.)<br>**


	2. Chapter 2: The real world

The four animatronic characters went through some kind of vortex with flashing lights and areas that looked like the portal they went into before ending up in my room, but of course they didn't know that's where they were. "Where are we?" Bonnie questioned

"how I am I supposed to know?" Freddy answered. As Freddy was saying this, Foxy slowly walked over to my bedroom window and saw the houses back garden.

"guys, me thinks we're not in the pizzeria any-more, lads"

Chica's eyes widened and jaw dropped "WHAT! BUT WHAT ABOUT THE PIZZA; NO PIZZA I WON'T SURVIVE!"

"Calm down Chica, there is probably still going to be pizza here," Bonnie reassured.

"BUT WHAT IF THERE IS'NT PPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" Freddy shouted, giving Chica a slap round the face. Chica then calmed down putting her hand on her face, "ow" she said a few moments later.

* * *

><p>I was sitting at the table, eating my meat feast pizza which I put BBQ sauce on-it sounds strange but it's actually delicious-when I heard a faint voice coming from upstairs. From the looks of things, my mum or little brother-who was eating southern fried chicken- didn't seem to notice(due to the fact they didn't react to it in any way). I then quickly finished off my pizza, spilling a bit of BBQ sauce on my shirt "crap" I said before wiping it off and running upstairs. I heard the voice get louder as I walked up the stairs, expect it wasn't a voice it was voices. When I got to my bedroom door I put my ear up next to it in an attempt to find out what the people in their were saying (I could here that the voices were coming from my room.) Now I could actually hear bits of what they were saying, rather then just hearing voices and being unable to tell what they were talking about.<p>

"what is this place?"  
>"logical explanation for... don't know<p>

"I like pizza!"

I then slowly opened the door to find...

The Freddy Fazbear crew? I saw Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Freddy Fazbear all in my room; I blinked and rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't hallucinating, as well as pinching myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. However, this was real no matter how much I rubbed my eyes blinked or tried to wake up, they were still there, I was still here. "H-how?" I was lost for words the FNAF animatronics were in my house, in my room.

"Well we aren't completely sure of that ourselves; we found a portal in the kitchen and now we're here!" Chica stated

"Wait so you're like, alive?" I asked

"Well alive isn't exactly the best way to put it" Bonnie replied

"If you mean that we're not just on your screen but that we live in our own universe, then yes" Freddy answered

"So, you're not just a heap of coding but instead you're actually real"

"Yep, you see in every video game or mobile application, all the characters and everything in it exists and every time a new copy is made or downloaded it creates an exact copy of that universe and every living thing in that universe, lives." Freddy explained

"well is there any way to get you back inside the game" I asked

"Arghh, there may be a way to get back but I'll need to make something to do it" Foxy answered

"Do it!" Bonnie exclaimed

"well me'll have to design it, get anything I need and actually make it, it may take awhile" Foxy replied

"Well, whatever you guys are just gonna have to stay, I guess." I pointed out

"will we get to see anything outside of this room?" Chica asked

"No, absolutely not, nobody can see you!" I exclaimed

"Well, we aren't THAT ugly" Bonnie mentioned

"No it's not that, it's just... no-one can see you, okay?" I tried to explain

"okay?" all of them said, a hint of reluctance in their voices. Well with Foxy he said "Aye" but with the same reluctance in his voice too

"Okay, good" I started before stopping to think for a second "Do you guys have a sleep mode?"

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: I said it'd be longer and it is, I intended to make this longer then it is but I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer, btw ask questions in your reviews and I might answer them in this AN<strong>


	3. Chapter 3:Something strange happens

Chica and Bonnie gave me a funny look after I said that and nobody spoke for a few moments before Freddy started to speak.

"Yes, yes we do and it's needed to stop our circuits from overheating."

"Oh, okay" I started and then a moment later I quickly said "perfect, that means you can be on sleep mode when I sleep."

"yar, that be soundin' good," Foxy pointed out. Me and the other anamatronics quickly laughed at his pirate accent.

"don't make fun of me accen,t" Foxy whispered.

"Sorry" I said quickly. Bonnie seemed to notice my wii and tv in my room after that as I saw him look after that.

"What's that?!" Bonnie questioned

"that is a TV which you can watch stuff on" I began "and that is a Wii which is a video game console that allows you to play games on it, of course you'd need a controller to be able to control it" I explained

"Wait you need that to play video games" Bonnie asked

"yes, otherwise how the hell how would it be displayed?, well if it was a handheld it would have a screen on it."

"Ignore him he's kind of..." Freddy began "stupid" Freddy whispered "HEY!" Bonnie shouted.

"Uh huh, I'm just gonna get something to eat" I said

"oh, could we have something" Chica asked

"But you're anamatronics, anamatronics don't eat, do they?" I replied.

"Food is a way to keep our fuel levels up," Bonnie answered.

"Really, no wonder the company went bust" I answered

"please!" Chica begged.

"Fine, I'll see what I can do" I replied. I'm not allowed to bring food into my room, so I snuck some biscuits into the room by hiding it behind my back.

"Here" I said as I gave each of the bots a biscuit as well as eating one myself.

"But it isn't pizza" Chica mentioned.

"it'd be hard to sneak pizza up, just eat it" I quickly said, looking at Chica.

"Fine" She replied, reluctantly and ate it. I then had an idea

"Wait if you're here, out of the game, if I were to load up the game now, you wouldn't be there, right?"

"I don't know, try it," Freddy suggested. After that, I grabbed my tablet and loaded up Five nights at Freddy's. Well, I tried to but it came up with a message. This message read: "No entry, the crew is missing, come back later"

"Um guys, you've gotta see this" I said, looking over to the anamatronics. They looked at the screen and saw the same message I did.

"That's strange" Chica pointed out.

"Yeah, that isn't one of the messages that this device can display" I mentioned.

"Really, that's the strange part about this" Bonnie said sarcasticly

"It's one of the strange things" ,

**Authors note: Sorry this took ages to get out don't know when chapter 4 will be released. I'm not sure how long this'll be. See you when chapter 4 is out**


	4. Chapter 4: 1st day end

I then tried opening the game again and another message came up "CAN'T YOU LISTEN, THE ANAMATRONICS ARE GONE, YOU CAN'T OPEN IT UP."

"well that's rude" Chica stated after a few moments of silence.

"Maybe this has something to do with the portal and us being here" Bonnie though aloud.

"well no crap!" Freddy exclaimed

"Shut up" Bonnie retaliated.

"Do they not like each other very much, or something?" I asked the other 2 anamatronics .

"Arggh, they be just playfightin'" Foxy answered.

"oh!, okay" I replied. I thought for a second before grabbing my tablet and searched the internet for anything related to this whole situation. Nothing, absolutely nothing; I guess I wasn't too surprised. Looking up at the anamatronics, they seemed quite bored; at that moment, a thought popped into my head, it seemed cruel to keep them locked up in here. But what choice did I have, I couldn't let them out, it would cause mass panic.

"You guys look a bit bored" I said to them.

"well, yeah, a bit" Bonnie replied. I walked over and turned the wii and TV on. The anamatronics looked at me after I did that.

"What?, you can play too if you want"

"I'd like that" Chica said.

"yar, that'd be nice, matey" Foxy said. So we played some mario kart wii, and smash bros. And it was fun, the anamatronics had clearly never played a video game, so it took them a while to get used to it. anamatronics were just that, anamatronics, but it seems they have been coded with an ability to feel and have emotions, but the game is thought to have been set in the 90's. That hasn't even been managed in 2015. Before I knew it, it was time to have dinner. I heard my mum call up to me "On the table!" she shouted.

"who was that?" Freddy questioned.

"That's my mum, I have to go, you can keep playing if you want" (I live In the UK so we say mum, as opposed to mom.) After saying that, I ran downstairs. To see that I was having bacon, egg and potato waffles (I know it sounds like more of a breakfast kinda thing, but we have it for dinner sometimes too.) I ate my dinner. I tried to eat at a quite quick speed, but not fast enough to get told off for doing so. My dad wasn't home yet, so it was just me, my little brother and my mum. "You'll have to come off those games, you've been on them all day." That was my mum talking, if you couldn't tell, ugh my parents really get on my nerves sometimes. After the initial feeling of pissed-offness, I realized, the anamatronics, I couldn't stay in my room after being not allowed on "games," she'd just get suspicious. *sigh* I'd just have to trust them, I thought to myself. After, I had done I went up to my room to see them still playing Mario kart.

"Um guys" I said

"Yar" Foxy replied

"Listen, I'm not allowed to play video games after dinner on weekends (This takes place on a Sunday.)

"So?" Chica asked

"I can't stay in my room, my mother would get suspicious" I started

"listen, I'll have to trust you to stay up here." I continued. And I left them there, I have to admit, it felt bad leaving them there, but what choice did I have?

* * *

><p>"Yar, me guess me betta start designing the thing to get back thar pizzeria, mateys." Foxy said.<p>

"Yeah" Bonnie agreed

"What do you think of that guy?" Chica asked.

"He seems nice, I mean anyone who sees us, having heard of the games, would either: run, hide or hit us with whatever they could find." Freddy pointed out.

"yar, but there be something, argh, I don't know, probably nothing" Foxy said. The other anamatronics looked at each other, then back at Foxy.

"What!?" Bonnie questioned.

"Something, just be seemin', off" Foxy replied.

"You also though their was something off, about the tomato sauce on the pizza, and GUESS WHAT! It was just normal tomato sauce." Chica mentioned.

"yar, you probs be right" Foxy said

* * *

><p>When it was time to go to bed, I brushed my teeth quickly went back into my room, while my little brother did the same. I opened the door and saw the anamatronics there, nothing was broken, it was all fine.<p>

"Great, I knew I could trust you!" I said "despite the fact, you're killer anamatronic animals who can't be trusted to stay on the stage" I said jokingly.

"Now to hide you" I said.

"WHAT!" chica shouted.

"shhh, someone might come in, especially if I oversleep" I whispered.

"huh?" Bonnie and chica questioned simultaneously

"I have school tommorrow" I replied.

"school?" Freddy asked

"Not important" I said, hiding them in various places. As if on cue, my mum walked into the room to wish me a good night, didn't notice the anamatronics, thank god. I went to sleep, at least I tried to. I couldn't. I just couldn't. Thinking about how this happened, what truly had happened and just trying to make sense of it all.

_**Authors note: IT'S DONE, IT'S FINALLY Done, I might take a break from writing this, idk. Longest chapter so far, btw. Yet it is still so short. I edited this by adding the lines. I put (insert line here) but did'nt even add them afterwards, oops.**_


End file.
